Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział II
Nazajutrz była Palmowa Niedziela. Jeszcze dobrze przed słońcem, ale już o dużym dniu, wyjrzała z Borynowej chałupy Hanka, w wełniak jeno przyodziana i jakąś chuścinę, że to ziąb był na świecie galanty. Zajrzała aż za opłotki na drogę czarniawą, rosami opitą, a gdzieniegdzie oszroniałą. Pusto było jeszcze i ni znaku życia, świt jeno skrzył się suchy i przyodziewał zmartwiałe czuby drzew w modre obleczenia, zaś resztki nocy czaiły się strachliwie pod płotami. Powróciła na ganek i z trudem przyklęknąwszy, że to leda tydzień spodziewała się rodów, jęła mówić pacierz błądząc po świecie zaspanymi oczyma. Dzień zaś roznosił się z wolna białawą pożogą, zorze przecierały się kieby przez sito, brzaskami osypując wschodnią stronę, która podnosiła się coraz wyżej niby ten złoty baldach nad promieniejącą już, ale jeszcze niewidną monstrancją. Że zaś przymrozek był z nocy, to płoty, mostki, dachy, i kamienie polśniewały szronem, a drzewa stały kiej chmury przebielone. Wieś jeszcze spała w przyziemnych mrokach utopiona, że jeno poniektóre chałupy bardziej przy drodze wyłupywały się nieco jaśnią bielonych ścian, zaś po omglonej gładzi stawu wlekły się długachne, czarniawe pasma prądów, jakoby szkliwa tężejące. Młyn gdziesik hurkotał bez przestanku, a jakaś niewidna rzeczka mrowiła się po kamieniach cichuśkim, przytajonym bełkotaniem. Kokoty piały już na umor i ptaszyny różne zgwarzały się z cicha po sadach jakoby w tym pacierzu społecznym, kiej Hanka przecknęła, śpik ją ano zmorzył i strudzone, niewywczasowane kości ciągnęły pod pierzynę, ale się nie dała, szronem przetarła oczy i nalazłszy to zagubione słowo pacierza poszła w podwórze naglądać chudoby a budzić śpiące. Najpierw wywarła drzwi do wieprzka, któren usiłował na przednie kulasy się zwlec, ale że spaśny był wielce, zwalił się na gruby zad i jeno chrząkającym ryjem wodził za nią, gdy mu żarcie przegarniała dorzucając niecoś świeżego. – Portki tak ciężą, że ci i na kulasy niełacno; jak nic ma na cztery palce słoniny. – Obmacała mu boki z lubością. Otwarła potem do kur porzuciwszy przed progiem na przynętę świńskiego jedzenia przygarścią, że sfruwały z grzęd skwapliwie, koguty zaś piać wzięły rozgłośnie. Gęsi, zawarte pobok, przyjęły ją gęganiem i sykami; wygnała precz gęsiory, iż wnetki wojnę uczyniły z kurami, a zaczęła wyciągać spod matek, siedzących w gniazdach, jaja i przepatrywać je pod światło. – Leda godzina kluć się będą – myślała nasłuchując cichego, ledwie odczutego dziobania w jajach. Rychtyk i Łapa wylazł z budy, kiej szła ku stajni, przeciągnął się a ziewał, nie bacząc na syczące nań gąsiory. – Hale! próżniaczysko, niby parob noc przesypia, coby stróżował! Pies pomachał ogonem, szczeknął radośnie, buchnął przez kury, aż się pierze posypało, i dalejże drzeć się do niej, skakać do piersi, a polizywać ręce, że rada nierada pogłaskała go po łbie. – Drugi człowiek a tak czujący nie będzie, jako to stworzenie. Miarkuje jucha gospodarza! – Wyprostowała się ździebko wodząc oczyma po oszroniałych dachach, bo jaskółki, siedzące rzędem na kalenicy, zaświegotały pieściwie. – Pietrek! Dzień ano kiej wół! – zakrzyczała bijąc pięścią we drzwi stajni, a posłyszawszy mruczenie i odsuwanie zawory wywarła drugie zaraz drzwi do obory. Krowy leżały rzędem przed żłobami. – Witek! A to śpi pokraka, kiej po weselu! Chłopak się wraz przebudził, skoczył z pryczy i jął pośpiesznie wciągać portczyny i cosik mamrotać strachliwie. – Przyrzuć krowom siana, by przejadły do udoju, i zaraz przychodź skrobać ziemniaki. A łysuli nie dawaj, niech ją sama pasie – dodała twardo, bo była to krowa Jagusi. – Tak ją pasą, aże krowa ryczy i z głodu słomę spod siebie wyjada. – A niech zdycha, nie moja strata! – szepnęła zawzięcie. Witek jeszcze tam cosik mruknął, ale skoro wyszła, gruchnął się w poprzek barłogu z obertelkiem w garści, byle jeszcze z pacierz zadrzemać. Hanka zaś poszła jeszcze do stodoły, gdzie na klepisku okryte słomą leżały ziemniaki przebierane do sadzenia i zajrzała pod szopę, kędy składali wszelki sprzęt gospodarski. Łapa wyskakiwał przed nią, co chwila zbaczając do gęsiorów i wojnę z nimi czyniąc, aż wszystko obejrzawszy bacznie, czy jakiej szkody z nocy nie ma, jak to czyniła co dnia, polazła do przełazu, wyjrzeć w pola na oziminy. Zaczęła znowu mówić przerwany pacierz. Słońce też już wstało, wskroś sadów powiała wichura płomieni, że szrony się zaiskrzyły i rosy jęły skapywać z drzew; wiater też się poruszył i gmerał cichuśko w gałęziach, skowronki dzwoniły coraz rzęsiściej, a we wsi, na drogach czynił się ruch, słychać było chlustanie wody przy nabieraniu ze stawu, wrótnie kajś niekajś darły się zardzewiałe, to gęsi gdziesik krzyczały i pies naszczekiwał abo i głos ludzki rozbrzmiewał w porankowej cichości. Wieś się budziła później ździebko, że to niedziela była i każden rad dłużej wylegiwał pod pierzyną spracowane kości. Hanka na nic nie baczyła, zstępując w siebie, w te różne myśle, jakie ją oprzędły, że pacierz jeno wargami mówiła, daleko od niego duszą i cała we wspomnieniach utopiona. Podniesła ciche, opite radością oczy na pola szerokie, zawarte ścianą dalekiego lasu, po którym rozlewały się płomienie wschodu, iż spośród modrawych gąszczów wybłyskiwały bursztynowe, grubachne chojary; zaś wszystkie ziemie jakoby drgały w złotych, budzących brzaskach; ozime zboża mokrą, zielonawą wełną otulały zagony, a kajś niekaj po bruzdach lśniły się poniki wody kiej te srebrne strużyny, niesły się z pól wilgotne, chłodne przydechy wraz z tą świętą cichością wiośnianą, w jakiej to rośnie wszystko i na świat się jawi... Nie za tym jednakże patrzała i nie tego. Jawiły się ano w niej przypominki bied, głody, krzywdy, Antkowe przeniewierstwa, bóle kiej góźdź raniące i tych smutków i utrapień tylachna, że aż ją dziw brał, jako to poredziła przemóc i przemogła, i doczekała się, że oto Pan Jezus przemienił wszystko na lepsze... Przeciech na gospodarce jest znowu, na ziemi. A kto mocen jest wyrwać ją stąd? Któren poredzi! Zmogła już tyla, przecierpiała bez te pół roku, że drugi człowiek bez całe życie nie przecierpi, to udźwignie, co ta na nią Panu Jezusowi spuścić się spodoba, wydzierży i doczeka się Antkowego ustatkowania i że te ziemie będą ich na wieki. Trzy niedziele całe, a jej się widzi, jakoby to wczoraj się stało, kiej chłopy szły na las... Nie poszła z inszymi, bo ano w jej stanie ciężko było i nieprzezpiecznie... Turbowała się jeno o Antka, bo zaraz jej rzekli, jako z narodem się nie złączył i nie poszedł; rozumiała, iż tu na złość staremu zrobił, a może i la tego, by się w ten czas gdzie z Jagusią zwieść... Żarło ją to, ale wypatrywać go przeciech nie poszła. Aż tu przed samym południem przylatuje Gulbasiak i wrzeszczy: – Pobilim dworskich! pobilim! – i kiej wściekły pognał dalej. Zmówiła się z Kłębową i poszły naprzeciw. Dominikowej chłopak nadbiegał i już z dala krzyczy: – Boryna zabit, Antek zabit, Mateusz i drugie!... – zatrzepał rękoma, cosik zamamrotał i padł, że trza mu było nożem zęby ozwierać, by wlać wody, tak go ścisnęło z utrudzenia. A jej wtedy dusza ze strachu zakrzepła na ten lity kamień. Szczęściem, że nim jeszcze chłopaka docucili, wywalili się z boru na drogę i powiedali, jak było, a może w pacierz sama już dojrzała przy ojcowym wozie Antka żywego: jako trup był siny, okrwawiony, zgoła nieprzytomny. Juści, że ją płacz chwycił i boleść ozdzierała, ale się przemogła, ile że ją ociec, stary Bylica, odciągnął na bok i cicho powiedział: – Stary wnet zamrze, Antek o Bożym świecie nie wie, a w Borynowej chałupie nikogój, j jeszcze się kowal tam wniesie i nikto go już nie wygoni!... Zmiarkowała rychło, że w dyrdy poleciała do chałupy, zabrała dzieci i co było na podorędziu ze szmat, resztę zaś zdała na Weronczyną opiekę i przeniosła się chybcikiem na dawne miejsce, po drugiej stronie Borynowej chałupy. Jeszczech Borynę opatrywał Jambroży, jeszczech ludzie byli się nie rozeszli, jeszczech cała wieś wrzała uciechą a gdzie jękami pobitych, a ona cichuśko się wniesła i osiadła na amen. A stróżowała pilnie: toć Antkowy też był gront, a stary ledwie zipał i mógł leda pacierz wyciągnąć kulasy. Wiadomo przecież, iż któren pierwszy dopadnie dziedzictwa i wczepi weń pazury, to i niełacno go oderwać, i prawo za sobą będzie miał. Co jej tam znaczyły kowalowe krzyki i groźby, którymi jej bronił wstępu, srodze zgniewany, iż go uprzedziła! Pytać się to miała kogój o przyzwoleństwo, chyciła się ziemi, a jak ta suka warowała i broniła swojego, pewna rychłej śmierci starego i że Antka wezmą, bo ją był o tym uprzedził Rocho. To i komu się to miała oddać w opiekę? Kiej wiadomo, że jak się sam człowiek nie przyłoży, to mu i Pan Jezus nie dołoży. Nie płaczem i skamlaniem dochodzi się swego, a jeno tymi kwardymi, nieustępliwymi pazurami – wiedziała ci ona już o tym, wiedziała! Więc choć i Antka wzieni, uspokoiła się rychło, bo co poredzisz przeciw doli, człowieku? czym się oprzesz, kruszyno? Gdzie zaś to był i czas na długie lamenty i wyrzekania, kiej tylachne gospodarstwo wzięła na swoją głowę! Przeciech sama ostała kiej ten kierz na rozdrożnym wywieisku, jeno że się nie cofnęła przed robotą ni ludzi nie ulękła. A przeciwko niej była Jagna; byli kowalowie, zawzięci na nią, że niech Bóg broni; był wójt, któren był swoje zamysły na Jagnę powziął i bez to sielnie się nią opiekował; był nawet dobrodziej, rychtowany na sprzeciw przez Dominikową. Tyle że jej nie przemogli, nie dała się niczemu, co dnia głębiej wrastając w ziemię i krzepciej dzierżąc w garściach rządy, iż ledwie po dwóch niedzielach, a już wszystko szło jej wolą, rozumem a mocą. Ona zaś ni dojadła, ni dospała, ni wypoczęła harując nikiej ten wół w jarzmie od świtania do nocy późnej. Jeno że to niezwyczajna była ni takiej pracy, ni stanowienia o wszystkim swoją głową, a wielce z natury nieśmiała i przez Antka zahukana, to jej tak ciężko nieraz przychodziło, aż ręce opadały. Ale krzepił ją strach, by z gospodarki nie wysadzili, a i ta zawziętość przeciw Jagnie. Zresztą z czego ta jej moc szła, to szła, dość że się nie dała, urastając we wszystkich oczach na niemały podziw i uważanie. – A to! przódzi się widziała, jako trzech nie zliczy, a teraz ci już za dobrego chłopa stanie – powiedały o niej co najpierwsze we wsi gospodynie, że nawet Płoszkowa i drugie rade przyjacielstwa z nią szukały, chętliwie wspomagając dobrym słowem i czym jeno mogły. Juści, że wdzięcznym sercem przyjmowała nie stowarzyszając się jednak zbytnio i nie ciesząc z ich łask, bo niełacno zapominała krzywd niedawnych. Nie lubiła pleść bele czego, to i nie potrza jej było sąsiedzkich ugwarzań ni tego w opłotkach wystawania la obmowy. Mało to swoich miała frasunków, bych się jeszcze cudzym turbować!... Właśnie wspomniało się jej o Jagnie, z którą wiedła zażartą, milczącą i nieustępliwą wojnę, o Jagusi, której samo przypomnienie było jako to żgnięcie w serce, że i teraz poderwała się z miejsca żegnając się śpiesznie, a bijąc w piersi na dokończenie pacierza. Zeźliła się jeszcze bardziej, iż w chałupie spali, a i w podwórzu było cicho. Skrzyczała Witka, spędziła z barłogu Pietrka, dostało się przy tym i Józce, że słońce na chłopa, a ona się wyleguje. – Jeno z oka spuścić na ten pacierz, a wszystkie po kątach śpią ! Mamrotała rozpalając ogień na kominie. Wywiedła dzieci na ganek i wetknąwszy im po glonku chleba przywołała Łapy, by się z nimi zabawiał, a sama poszła zajrzeć do Boryny. Ale na ojcowej stronie było jeszcze całkiem cicho, że ze złością huknęła drzwiami; nie przebudziło to Jagny, stary zaś tak samo leżał, jak go była ostawiła wieczorem: na pasiatoczerwonej pościeli leżała jego sina, obrosła twarz, wychudła i tak zmartwiała, że podobien się stał do onych świątków w drzewie rzezanych; otwarte szeroko oczy patrzyły przed się nieruchomo nic zgoła nie widzące, głowę miał owiązaną szmatami, a rozwiedzione szeroko ręce zwisały martwo kiej te nadrąbane gałęzie. Poprawiła mu pościeli strzepując pierzynę bardziej na nogi, że to gorąco było w izbie, a potem nalewała mu po ździebku do ust świeżej wody: pił z wolna, aże mu grdyka chodziła, ale się nie poruszył; leżał wciąż kiej ta kłoda zwalona, jeno w oczach zaświeciło mu cosik, jak kiedy rzeka spod nocy się przetrze i rozbłyśnie na jedno oczymgnienie. Westchnąwszy nad nim żałośnie; trzasnęła znowu trepem w wiaderko ciskając rozsrożonymi oczyma po śpiącej. Ale Jagusia i tak nie przecknęła; leżała ano na bok, twarzą na izbę, pierzynę snadź z gorąca zepchnąwszy do pół piersi, że ramiona i szyja leżały nagie, zrumienione i ździebko ruchające się w cichym dychaniu; przez rozchylone, wiśniowe wargi lśniły się jej zęby kiej te paciorki najbielsze, a rozplecione włosy burzyły się po białej poduszce spływając aż na ziemię kiej ten len najczystszy, w słońcu wysuszony. – Zedrzeć ci ino pazurami tę gębusię, a nie wynosiłabyś się urodą nad drugie! – szepnęła Hanka z taką nienawiścią, aż ją w sercu zakłuło i same palce się sprężyły do darcia, ale bezwolnie przygładziła sobie włosy i zajrzała w lusterko, wiszące na okiennej ramie; cofnęła się jednak prędko dojrzawszy swoją twarz wynędzniałą, pokrytą żółtymi plamami, i zaczerwienione oczy. – Niczym się nie umartwi, dobrze się naźre, w cieple się wyśpi, dzieci nie rodzi, to nie ma być urodna! – pomyślała z taką goryczą, że wychodząc drzwiami trzasnęła, aż szyby zabrzęczały. Obudziła się wreszcie Jagna. Jeno stary leżał wciąż bez ruchu, wpatrzony przed się. Leżał już tak całe trzy niedziele, od kiela go z lasu przywieźli. Czasem się jeno jakby budził, Jagny wołał, za ręce ją brał, cosik chciał rzec i znowuj drętwiał nie przemówiwszy ni słowa jednego. Już mu i Rocho przywoził z miasta doktora, któren go obejrzał, na papierku cosik przepisał, dziesięć rubli wziął, leki też kosztowały niemało, a rychtyk pomogło tyle, co i te darmowe Dominikowej zamawiania. Zrozumieli rychło, jako się już nie wyliże, i ostawili go w spokojności. Wiadomo jest, że kiej kto na śmierć choruje, to żeby mu już nie wiem jakie leki a doktory zwoził, zamrzeć musi, a ma zaś ozdrowieć, i bez niczyjej pomocy ozdrowieje. Więc mieli kole niego tyle już jeno starunków, co mu ta często odmieniali na głowie zmoczone szmaty, wody pić podając albo i ździebko mleka, bo jeść nie mógł, że mu się to wszystko zwracało. Miarkowali też ludzie, a najbardziej Jambroży, jako praktyk był wielki, iż jeśli Boryna do rozumu nie przyjdzie, to śmierć będzie miał letką i rychłą. Spodziewali się jej co dzień i nie przychodziła; aż się już mierziło to długie czekanie, boć trza go było pilnować i jaką taką dawać opiekę. Jagny to było psie prawo doglądać i przy nim dulczyć – cóż, kiej nie poredziła i godziny w chałupie wysiedzieć? Stary obmierzł jej do cna i ciążyła ta ciągła wojna z Hanką, która ją odsuwała od wszystkiego i pilnowała gorzej złodzieja – to i nie dziwota, że ciągnęło ją na świat, że chciało się jej lecieć na te ugrzane przypołudnia, pomiędzy ludzi, na wolność, to zdawała pilnowanie Józce i niesła się nie wiada gdzie, iż nieraz dopiero wieczorami wracała... Józka zaś tyle go jeno doglądała, co przy ludziach: skrzat był to jeszcze głupi a latawiec. Hanka więc i to musiała wziąć na swoją głowę i o chorego dbać, bo chociaż i kowalowie mało dziesięć razy na dzień zaglądali, to jeno po to, by jej pilnować, czy czego z chałupy nie wynosi, a głównie czekali; iż może stary przemówi jeszcze i majątkiem rozporządzi. Żarli się przy tym jako te psy kiele zdychającego barana i przepierali z warkotem, kto pierwej chyci kłami za lelita i jaką sztuczkę la siebie wyszarpie; tymczasowie zaś kowal, co ino upatrzył, co mu tylko w pazury wpadło, to porywał, choćby i stary postronek albo kawał deski z garści trza mu było wyrywać i na każdym kroku pilnować, że dzień nie przeszedł bez kłótni a srogich pomstowań. Powiadają: kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje, i prawda, ale kowal umiał wstawać i o północku, lecieć choćby na dziesiątą wieś, jeśli jeno szło o dobry zarobek; chłop był chciwy na grosz i tak zabiegliwy, jak mało któren. Oto i teraz, ledwie co Jagna z łóżka wylazła i wełniaki na się wdziała, drzwi skrzypnęły i on się cicho wsunął prosto idąc do chorego. – Nie gadał czego? – zajrzał mu z bliska w oczy. – Dyć leży, jak leżał! – odburknęła zbierając włosy pod chustkę. Bosa jeszcze była, w koszuli, ździebko rozespana i taka urodna, a jakowymś prażącym ciepłem buchająca i lubością, że powiódł po niej zmrużonymi ślepiami. – Wiecie – przysunął się tuż do niej – organista wygadał się przede mną, że stary musi mieć sporo gotowego grosza, bo jeszcze przed Godami chciał dać chłopu z Dębicy całe pięćset rubli; o procenta się jeno nie zgodzili. Muszą te pieniądze być schowane gdzie w chałupie... Uważajcie pilnie na Hankę, bo jakby chyciła przed nami, już by ich ludzkie oko nie zobaczyło... Moglibyście z wolna, kryjomo przepatrywać wszystkie kąty, jeno by nikto się nie pomiarkował... Słuchacie to? – Co by zaś nie! – okryła ramiona zapaską, bo jakby ją obmacywał tymi złodziejskimi ślepiami. Przeszedł się kołujący po izbie i niby od niechcenia zaglądał za obrazy, wyszukując przy tym pilnie, gdzie popadło. – Macie to klucz od komory? – łypnął ślepiami na małe, zawarte drzwi. – A wisi na Pasyjce pod oknem. – Dłutam mu pożyczył, będzie już z miesiąc, a teraz mi potrzebne i nikaj go naleźć nie mogę. Myślę, co tam w rupieciach zarzucone... – Szukajcie sami, ja go wama nie wyślipiam. Odstąpił od drzwi, bo rozległ się w sieni głos Hanki, klucz na miejscu powiesił i za czapkę wziął. – To jutro poszukam... pilno mi bieżyć do dom... Rocho przyjechał? – Ja to wiem? Spytajcie Hanki! Postał jeszcze ździebko, poskrobał rudych wąsów, a oczy to mu jak te złodzieje latały po kątach; zaśmiał się cosik do siebie i poszedł. Jagna zrzuciła zapaskę i jęła się słania łóżka i drugich uprzątań, rzucając niekiedy przyczajone spojrzenia na męża, i tak zawżdy chodziła po izbie, by się nie natknąć na jego oczy, wciąż rozwarte. Juści, że był jej obmierzły, bojała się go i nienawidziła całą mocą za wszystkie krzywdy doznane, a ile razy ją wołał i brał w swoje rozpalone i lepkie ręce, zamierała z obrzydzenia i strachu, tak śmiercią wiało od niego i trupem, ale pomimo wszystkiego może jeno ona jedna najszczerzej pragnęła, by wyzdrowiał. Teraz ci dopiero miarkowała, co straci, skoro go nie stanie; przy nim gospodynią się czuła, słuchali jej wszyscy, a drugie kobiety czy dzieuchy rade nierade uważać ją i ustępować pierwszego miejsca musiały – jakże! Borynową przeciech była – Maciej zaś, chociaż w domu był kąśliwy kiej pies i dobrego słowa nie dał, ale przed ludźmi wielce dbał o nią i strzegł, by jej kto nie śmiał nie poszanować. Nie rozumiała ona tego przódzi, dopiero kiej Hanka zwaliła się do chałupy i górę nad nią brać poczęła, odsuwając od panowania, poczuła swoje opuszczenie i krzywdy. Nie o gront jej szło przecież – co jej tam były majątki?... tyle stała o nie akuratnie, co o łońskie lato, a chociaż już się wzwyczaiła do rządów i rada była wielce wynosić się a puszyć bogactwem, i rozpierać na swoim, to i za tym by nie płakała, bo u matki było jej też niezgorzej – ale jedno ją ano gnębiło boleśnie, że przed Hanką ustępować musi, przed Antkową kobietą: to ją przypiekało do żywego budząc złość i chęć robienia na sprzeciw. Juści, że ją i matka podmawiała, i kowal rychtował codziennym podjudzaniem, bo sama z siebie to by może rychło ustąpiła. Tak ją już mierziły te wojny, że nieraz chciała wszystko ciepnąć i przenieść się do matki. – Ani się waż! siedź, póki nie zamrze! waruj swojego! – nakazywała srogo stara. To i siedziała, choć ckniło się jej niewypowiedzianie – jakże? całe dni nie było do kogo gęby otworzyć ni pośmiać się z kim, ni wybiec do kogo... A w domu pojękiwał stary, była Hanka zawżdy gotowa do kłótni, szła ciągła wojna, że już zgoła było nie do wytrzymania. U matki też było nie sposób wysiedzieć. To latała z kądzielą po chałupach – ale mogła to i tam wytrzymać, kiej we wsi były same kobiety, rozkisłe, rozpłakane, rozwrzeszczane, jako te dni marcowe, a wszędy, jako ta nie ustająca litania, wyrzekania, a nikaj żadnego parobka, choćby na lekarstwo! Że już ni miejsca, ni rady dać sobie nie mogła. Do tego zaś często, coraz częściej nawiedzały ją wspominki o Antku. Prawda, jako pod sam koniec, nim go wzięli, wielce ku niemu ochłodła i te spotykania już były jeno strachem i męką; na ostatku zaś ukrzywdził ją jeszcze tak bardzo, aż dusza pęczniała żalem na przypominki... ale miała wyjść do kogo, wiedziała, że tam, pod brogiem, o każdym zmierzchu czeka na nią i wypatruje... że jest ktosik, któremu lubo się słuchać... To choć się trzęsła z trwogi, by nie wypatrzyli, choć i on nieraz skrzyczał za długie czekanie, ochotnie biegła zapominając o całym świecie, gdy ją przygarnął do siebie krzepko, niby ten smok ognisty, i brał, ni pytając o przyzwoleństwo... Ni w myśli postało opieranie, kiej ściskał, aż ją mdliło w dołku, i takim warem przejmował. Nieraz do północka zasnąć nie mogła, chłodząc rozpaloną całunkami twarz o zimną ścianę wzburzona do dna i pełna w kościach onych słodkich, prażących ogniem wspominań! A teraz jest jak ten kołek, sama, nikt jej nie podpatruje, nikt nad nią prawa nie ma, ale i do nikogo się nie wydziera, nikto już jej tam za przełazem nie czeka, i nikto nie przyniewala... Że wójt za nią chodzi, podskubuje, słodkie słówka prawi, do płotów przyciska, do karczmy na poczęstunek ciągnie i rad by ją dla siebie zniewolił, to ino bez to mu przyzwala, że ckni się jej wielce i nie ma z kim drugim się pośmiać, ale tak mu do Antka kiej psu do gospodarza! I przez złość to jeszcze robi la całej wsi i la tamtego. Sposponował ci on ją i sponiewierał na ostatku! Jakże – całą noc i cały dzień przesiedział w chałupie przy starym, nawet spał na jej łóżku, krokiem się prawie z izby nie ruszał, a jej jakby nie dojrzał, choć wciąż stawała przed nim jak ten pies, skamląc oczyma o zmiłowanie: Nie spojrzał na nią, ojca jeno widział a Hankę i dzieci, psa nawet. To może i bez to już do cna straciła serce do niego, i całkiem się w niej przemieniło naprzeciw, bo kiej go brali w kajdany, wydał się jakimś drugim, obcym zgoła i tak obojętnym, że nie potrafiła go żałować, a nawet ze skrytą radością przyglądała się Hance, jak ta włosy rwała łbem tłukąc o ścianę i wyjąc niby suka za topionymi szczeniętami. Cieszyła się mściwie z jej udręki, odwracając z odrazą oczy od jego twarzy strasznej, jakoby wpółobłąkanej. Tak się wtenczas obcym stał dla niej, że nawet nie umiałaby go sobie teraz przypomnieć, jak człowieka raz jeden widzianego. Ale tym ci lepiej baczyła tamtego Antka, tamtego z dni miłowań i szałów, z dni schadzek i przytulań, całunków i uniesień... tamtego, ku któremu teraz, w nie spane często noce wydzierała się jej dusza i rozprężone udręką serce krzyczało żalem i tęsknicą nieopowiedzianą. Do tamtego... z tamtych dni szczęścia rwała się Jagusina dusza, ani wiedząc, kędy jest i żywie–li on gdzie we świecie szerokim... Ano i teraz snuł się jej przez pamięć jako ten sen luby, z którym się ciężko rozstawać, kiej znowu rozległ się wrzaskliwy głos Hanki. – Kiej pies odarty tak się wydziera i dunderuje!– szepnęła rozbudzona z przypominków. Słońce już bokiem zaglądało rozczerwieniając mrocznawą izbę, ptaki radośnie ćwierkały w sadzie, podnosiło się ciepło, bo z dachów kieby szklanymi paciorkami spływał przymrozek, a przez wywarte okno wraz z wietrzykiem porannym buchał krzyk gęsi trzepiących się w stawie. Krzątała się po izbie kiej szczygieł, z cichą przyśpiewką, boć to niedziela była i czas nadchodził szykowania się do kościoła z palmami, już owe pędy łozy czerwonej, pokryte srebrzystymi kotkami, stały w dzbanku od wczoraj, pomdlałe nieco, że to im wody zapomniała nalać. Poczęła je właśnie troskliwie cucić, gdy Witek wrzasnął przez drzwi: – Gospodyni kazali, byście swoją krowę napaśli, aż z głodu ryczy! – Powiedz, że wara jej do krowy mojej! – odkrzyknęła w cały głos nasłuchując, co tamta wyszczekuje na odzew. – A pyskuj, póki ci gęba nie ustanie: nie dowiedziesz me dzisiaj do złości! I jęła najspokojniej wybierać ze skrzyni ubiory rozkładając je po łóżku, rozpatrując, w jakie by się przyodziać do kościoła; naraz, kiej ta chmura padnie na słońce, iż się wszystek świat przyciemni, tak ci i w niej dziwnie pomroczało. Po cóż się to przybierać będzie i stroić? dla kogo? La tych babskich ślepiów, zazdrośnie taksujących każdą jej wstążkę i potem za to obnoszących ją na ozorach? Odbiegła strojów z niechęcią i siadłszy w oknie czesała jasne, bujne włosy, smutnie spozierając na wieś, w słońcu już całą i w topliwych rosach połyskującą; domy kajś niekaj przebielały się ze sadów i słupy niebieskich dymów buchały w górę, zaś na drodze, po drugiej stronie stawu, całkiem przysłonionej drzewcami, przechodziły niekiedy kobiety, bo widziała czerwień wełniaków odbitą we wodzie i jak się przesuwały wskroś mdlejących już cieniów drzew nadbrzeżnych; potem gęsi przepływały białymi sznurami, że się wydawało, jakoby płynęły wskroś modrej topieli nieba odbitego, ostawiając za sobą te czarniawe, półkoliste kręgi kiej węże cicho pełznące; to chybotliwe jaskółki przewijały się niziutko łyskając białymi brzuchami, a gdziesik znowu u wodopojów krowy porykiwały lub pies naszczekiwał. Zagubiła wnet pamięć tych rzeczy topiąc oczy w górze, wysoko, gdzie na modrym niebie pasły się stada chmur, białym, wełnistym barankom podobne, bo gdziesik spod nich, w wysokościach ciągnęło jakieś niedojrzane ptactwo, że jeno krzyk długi a jękliwy rozsypywał się nad ziemią rzewliwie, aż ją od tych głosów sparło cosik pod piersiami, a nagła, z dawna już czająca się tęsknica ścisnęła serce, że wodziła przygasłymi oczyma po rozruchanych drzewach po wodzie, kaj i owe chmury zdały się płynąć zanurzone w niebieskościach, po wszystkim świecie, nic jeno nie rozpoznając spoza wezbranej tęskności, że łzy ważne pociekły po zbladłych policzkach kieby te paciorki lśniące rozerwanego różańca i suły się wolno jedna za drugą, i gdziesik na samo dno duszy spływały. Mogła to zmiarkować, co się jej stało? Jeno czuła, iż ją cosik rozpiera, podrywa i ponosi, że oto poszłaby na kraj świata, gdzie oczy poniesą, gdzie jeno powiedzie ta tęskność niezmożona. I płakała tak bezwolnie i prawie bezboleśnie, jako to drzewo, obciążone kwiatem w wiośniane poranki, kiej słońce przygrzeje, a wiatry zakolebią, rosi obficie, wpiera się w ziemię, nabrzmiewa sokami rodnymi, a kwietne gałęzie ku niebu podaje... – Witek! a poproś pięknie tej dziedziczki na śniadanie! – wrzasnęła znowu Hanka. Jagna, kieby przecknęła, otarła łzy, doczesała włosów i poszła śpiesznie. W Hanczynej izbie już wszyscy siedzieli przy śniadaniu. Z michy kurzyły się ziemniaki, właśnie je była Józka omaszczała śmietaną przesmażoną z cebulą, gdy reszta już bodła łychami wlepiając łakome ślepie w jadło. Hanka wzięła pierwsze miejsce w pośrodku przed ławą, na której jedli, Pietrek siedział w końcu, a pobok niego przykucał na ziemi Witek, Józka zaś pojadała stojący pilnując dokładania, a dzieci siedziały pod kominem przy niezgorszej miseczce oganiając się łyżkami przed Łapą, któren kiedy niekiedy pojadał razem z nimi. Jagna miała swoje miejsce od drzwi, naprzeciwko Pietrka. Jedli z wolna spozierając niekiedy spod łbów. Darmo Józka trzepała trzy po trzy i Pietrek rzucał jakie słowo, a w końcu i Hanka zagadywała tknięta jej zapłakanymi, smutnymi oczyma, Jagusia ni pary z gęby nie puściła. – Witek, a któren ci takiego guza nabił? – pytała Hanka. – Zwaliłem się o żłób! – Rozczerwienił się kiej rak i potarł bolące miejsce, porozumiewawczo spoglądając na Józkę. – Przyniosłeś to już gałązek z palmami? – Zaraz polecę, ino zjem – tłumaczył się, śpiesznie dojadając. Jagna położyła łyżkę i wyszła. – Znowuj bąk ją jakiś ukąsił! – szepnęła Józka dolewając barszczu Pietrkowi. – Nie każden umie trajkotać tak cięgiem jak ty. Doiła to już krowę? – Zabrała szkopek, to pewnie poszła do obory. – Hale, Józia, trza dla siwuli makuchu ugotować. – Już siarę odpuszcza, próbowałam dzisiaj. – Odpuszcza, to leda dzień się ocieli... – Ciołka będzie miała! – rzekł Witek podnosząc się od jadła. – Głupi! – szepnął pogardliwie Pietrek popuszczając ździebko obertelek, że to był niezgorzej podjadł, i zapaliwszy od głowni papierosa wyszedł razem z chłopakiem. Kobiety w milczeniu wzięły się do roboty. Józka zmywała naczynia, a Hanka słała łóżka. – Pójdziecie do kościoła z palmami? – Idź z Witkiem, Pietrek też może, niech jeno konie obrządzi; ja ostanę, przypilnuję ojca i może Rocho wróci akuratnie i co nowego przyniesie od Antka... – Nie powiedzieć to Jagustynce, żeby jutro przyszła do ziemniaków? co? – Juści, same nie wydołamy, a na gwałt trza je przebierać. – A i gnój już by rozrzucać! – Pietrek jutro na południe ma skończyć wywózkę, to od obiadu weźmie się z Witkiem do rozrzucania; co czasu zbędzie, to i ty pomożesz... Wrzask gęsi podniósł się przed oknami, wpadł zadyszany Witek. – Że to nawet gęsiorom spokoju nie dajesz! – Szczypać me chciały, tom się ino obraniał! Rzucił na skrzynię cały pęk wilgotnych jeszcze od rosy złotakowych rózeg osypanych baźkami, Józka jęła je układać zwięzując czerwoną wełną. – Bociek to kujnął cię w czoło? – spytała go po cichu. – Juści, że nie kto drugi, nie wydaj me ino... – Obejrzał się na gospodynię, wybierającą ze skrzyni świąteczne szmaty. – A to ci powiem, jak było... Wypatrzyłem, że na noc przed gankiem ostaje... podkradłem się późną nocą, kiej już wszyscy na plebanii spali... i jużem go brał... a choć me kujnął... byłbym spencerkiem go okręcił i wyniósł... kiej psy me zwietrzyły... znają me przeciech, a tak docierały zapowietrzone, że musiałem uciekać, jeszcze mi nogawice ozdarły... ale nie daruję... – A jak się ksiądz dowie, żeś mu wziął boćka? – A kto mu to powie?... A odbierę mu, bo mój. – A kaj go schowasz, by ci nie odebrali? – Już ja taki schowek umyśliłem, że i strażniki nie zwąchają... A potem, kiej przepomną, sprowadzę go do chałupy i powiem, com se nowego znęcił i obłaskiwał – rozpozna to kto, Józia? Ino me nie wydaj, to ci jakich ptaszków przyniosę albo i młodego zajączka. – Chłopak to jestem, bym się ptaszkami bawiła? Głupi, przebierz się zaraz, to razem pójdziem do kościoła. – Józia, dasz mi ponieść palmę? co? – Zachciało mu się!... dyć ino kobiety mogą nieść do poświęcania! – Przed kościołem ci oddam, ino przez wieś... Prosił tak gorąco, aż przyobiecała, zwracając się prędko do wchodzącej właśnie Nastki Gołębianki, już wyszykowanej do kościoła i z palmami w ręku. – Nie miałaś czego o Mateuszu? – zagadnęła Hanka po przywitaniu. – Tyle jeno, co wójt wczoraj przywiózł: jako zdrowszy. – Wójt akuratnie tyle wie co nic albo i wymyśli, czego nie było. – To samo pono i dobrodziejowi mówił. – A o Antku to i słowa rzec nie umiał. – Pono Mateusz siedzi z drugimi, Antek zaś osobno. – I... tak jeno szczeka, żeby się miał z czym do chałup zamawiać... – Był to z tym i u was! – Co dnia zachodzi, ale do Jagusi; ma z nią jakieś sprawy, to się schodzą i przed ludźmi uredzają w opłotkach. Powiedziała ciszej, z naciskiem, wyglądając oknem, bo w sam raz Jagna schodziła z ganku, wystrojona sielnie, z książką w ręku i z palmami. Długo patrzała za nią. – Spóźnita się, dzieuchy, ludzie już całą drogą walą. – Nie przedzwaniali jeszcze. Ale wraz i dzwony się ozwały hukliwie nawołując w dom Pański i bimbały wolno, długo i rozgłośnie. Że w jaki pacierz, a wszyscy poszli z chałupy do kościoła. Hanka ostała sama, nastawiła obiad, przyogarnęła się nieco i zabrawszy dzieci siadła z nimi na ganku, by je wyczesać i przeiskać, że to w tygodniu nie starczyło nigdy czasu. Słońce podniesło się już dość wysoko i ludzie zewsząd zbierali się do kościoła, co trocha wysypując się z opłotków, że po drogach niby te maki czerwieniały się kobiece przyodziewy i brzmiały pogwary z krzykami dzieci, zabawiających się ciskaniem kamieni po wodzie i za ptakami; niekiedy wozy turkotały, pełne ludzi z drugiej wsi, to chłopy jakieś, snadź obce, przechodziły pochwalając Boga, aż z wolna wszyscy przeszli i opustoszałe drogi pomilkły. Hanka wyiskawszy dzieci do czysta zaprowadziła je na słomę przed doły, by się same zabawiały, zajrzała do parkocących garnków i wróciła na dawne miejsce modląc się półgłosem na koronce, że to na książce nie umiała. Dzień już się podnosił ku południowi, cichość zgoła świąteczna ogarniała wieś, że nikaj głosów żadnych nie było, tyle jeno, co te wróble ćwierkania i świegoty jaskółek lepiących gniazda pod okapami. Czas był ciepły, pierwsza wiosna ledwie co trąciła ziemię i tknęła drzew; niebo wisiało młode; przemodrzone i dziwnie łyskliwe; sady stały bez ruchu, ku słońcu podając gałęzie, nabite spęczniałymi pąkami, zaś olchy, staw brzeżące, niby w cichuśkim dychaniu poruchiwały żółtymi baziami, a pędy topól rdzawe, lepkie i pachnące, a jakoby miodem ciekące, otwierały się na światło niby te dzioby pisklęce... Pod chałupami dogrzewało galanto, że już muchy wyłaziły na ogrzane ściany, a czasem i pszczoła się pokazywała, z brzękiem padając na stokrotki, patrzące spod płotów, albo się pilnie nosiła po krzach, co niby zielone płomienie buchały młodymi listkami. Ale z pól i od borów zawiewał jeszcze ostry, wilgotny wiatr. Msza już musiała być w połowie, bo w cichym i jakoby wrzącym wiosną powietrzu prężyły się głosy śpiewów dalekich, organowe grania i czasem jako ten deszcz rzęsisty rozsypywały się w mdlejące dźwięki dzwonków. Czas snuł się wolno i cicho, bo kiej słońce stanęło najwyżej, to nawet ptaki zamilkły, jeno że wrony, czające się złodziejsko za gąsiętami, przewijały się nisko nad stawem krzyk niecąc gąsiorów; bociek też raz jeden zaklekotał gdziesik i przeleciał blisko, że ino jego cień wielgachny poniósł się po ziemi. Hanka modliła się żarliwie, bacząc na dzieci, a i do starego zaglądając niekiedy. Ale cóż, leżał jak zawżdy, bez ruchu i przed się zapatrzony. Domierał se tak z wolna, dochodził swojego czasu po ździebku z dnia na dzień, jako to zboże kłosne w słońcu pod ostry sierp dojrzewające... Nie rozpoznawał nikogo, bo nawet wtedy, kiej Jagny wołał i za ręce ją brał, w inszą stronę patrzał; Hance się jeno wydawało, co na jej głos poruchuje wargami, a oczy mu chodzą, jakby chciał cosik rzec... I tak było wciąż bez przemiany, aż płacz chwytał patrzących. Mój Jezu, kto by się był tego spodziewał! Taki gospodarz, taki mądrala, taki bogacz, że trudno znaleźć drugiego, a teraz ci leży niby to drzewo piorunem rozłupane, gałązków zielonych jeszcze pełne, a już śmierci na pastwę wydane... Nie pomarł przeciech i nie żywie, jeno wszystek już w rękach boskiego miłosierdzia. O dolo człowiekowa, dolo nieustępliwa! O boskich przeznaczeń mocy, która się jawisz, kiej się nikto nie spodzieje, czy w dzień biały, czy też li w noc ciemną, a jednako kruszynę ludzką mieciesz w gorzkiej śmierci strony!... Dumała nad nim żałośnie poglądając ku niebu, westchnęła raz i drugi, skończyła koronkę i wziąć się musiała do południowych udojów, bo wzdychy wzdychami, a robota pierwsza przed wszystkim. Kiej wróciła z pełnymi szkopkami, już wszyscy byli w chałupie. Józka powiedała, o czym ksiądz mówił z ambony i kto był w kościele; gwarno stało się w izbie i na ganku, że to kilka rówieśnic z nią przyszło i społecznie łykali te kotki poświęcane, chroniące pono od bólów gardzieli. Śmiechu było niemało, że to niejedna przełknąć nie mogła i zakrztusiła się, aż wodą popijając, albo ją musiano pięścią grdykać w plecy, by łacniej przeszło, co Witek z wielką uciechą robił. Jagna jeno nie wróciła na obiad widzieli ją idącą z matką i kowalami. A ledwie co wstali od misek, kiej wszedł Rocho. Rzucili się witać radośnie, bo bliskim im się stał niby ten dziaduś rodzony, a on się witał cicho, każdemu coś rzekł i w głowę całował, ale gdy mu podano jeść, nie jadł: strudzony był srodze i troskliwie obzierał się po izbie. Hanka warowała jego oczu, a nie śmiejąc pytać. – Widziałem się z Antkiem! – rzekł cicho nie patrząc na nikogo. Zerwała się ze skrzyni, strach ją przejął i za serce ścisnął, że słowa nie mogła wykrztusić. – Zdrowy całkiem i dobrej myśli. Choć strażnik nas pilnował, rozmawiałem z nim dobrą godzinę. – W tych żelazach siedzi? – wykrztusiła strachliwie. – Cóż znowu!... zwyczajnie, jak i drudzy!... nie jest mu tam tak źle, nie bójcie się. – Bo Kozioł rozpowiadał, jako tam biją i do ściany przykuwają. – Może tak i bywa gdzie indziej... za co inszego... ale Antka nie tknęli – powiadał. Spletła ręce z radości, a uśmiech kiej słońce przemknął po niej. – A na odchodnym zapowiedział, byście na nic nie bacząc wieprzka zabili jeszcze przed świętami, bo i on chce święconego zażyć. – Głodzą go tam chudziaka, głodzą! – jęknęła zawodliwie. – Kiej ociec mówili, że jak się podpasie, to przedadzą – zauważyła Józka. – Mówili, ale kiej Antek przykazują zabić, to jego teraz wola pierwsza po ojcowej – podniesła ostry, nieustępliwy głos. – I jeszcze mówili, abyście na roli kazali robić wszystko, co potrzeba, na nic się nie oglądając. Powiedziałem, jako tu sobie zmyślnie poczynacie. – Rzekł to co na to ? powiedział? Radość ją warem oblała. – To mi powiedział, że jak zechcecie, poredzicie wszystkiemu... – A poredzę, poredzę! – szepnęła z mocą i oczy jej rozbłysły nieustępliwą wolą. – Cóż tu u was nowego? – A nic, jak było... Puszczą go to rychło? – zapytała z dygotem trwogi. – Może zaraz po świętach. może ździebko później, jak śledztwo skończą... A to się przewlecze że to wieś cała, tyle ludzi... – odpowiadał wymijająco nie patrząc jej w oczy. – Pytał się to o chałupę, o dzieci, o... mnie... o wszystkich?... – zaczęła trwożnie. – Pytał juści, kolejno powiadałem. – I... o wszystkich we wsi?.. Strasznie się jej wiedzieć chciało, zali o Jagnę też pytał, cóż, kiej nie śmiała zagadać otwarcie, a ubocznie zaś, tak, by nie miarkując niczego samu się wygadał, długo się biedząc, nie potrafiła, że i sposobny czas przeszedł, bo się już rozniesło po wsi o jego powrocie, i wkrótce, jeszcze przed nieszporami, zaczęły się schodzić kobiety, ciekawe wielce posłyszeć niecoś o swoich. Wyszedł do nich przed dom i siedząc na przyźbie rozpowiadał co się był o każdym z osobna wywiedział, i choć nic złego nie mówił, a to babskie ciche chlipanie jęło się wzmagać w gromadzie, gdzie zaś i płacz głośny, a gdzie i słowo żałośliwe się wyrwało... A potem zaś na wieś poszedł wstępując do każdej prawie chałupy, a widział się jako ten świątek z ową białą brodą i wzniesionymi oczyma, któren wszędy niósł te słowa pociechy, a kaj wstąpił, to jakby jasnością napełniały się izby, a w sercach zakwitały nadzieje i dufność krzepiła chwiejne, ale i łzy rzęsiściej płynęły, i odnowione wspominania ciężej przygniatały, i żałośliwość tęskliwiej wstawała... Bo prawdę była rzekła wczoraj Kłębowa do Agaty, iż wieś stała się podobna do grobu otwartego; prawda, bo niby po zarazie widziało się w Lipcach, kiej to większą część narodu wywiezą pod mogiłki albo zaś i wtedy, kiej to wojna przetratuje a chłopów wybije, że jeno po chałupach opustoszałych ostają babie lamenty, dziecińskie płacze, wyrzekania i te wzdychy, i ta żywa a silnie boląca pamięć krzywd. Że już i nie wypowiedzieć, co się w umęczonych duszach działo! Trzecia niedziela się kończyła, a Lipce jeszcze się nie uspokajały, naprzeciw zaś, bo cięgiem wzrastało poczucie krzywdy i niesprawiedliwości, to i nie dziwota, jako o każdym świtaniu, kiej przecknęli jeno ze śpiku, w każde przypołudnie i na odwieczerzu każdym – w chałupach czy na dworze, gdzie się jeno naród kupił, nieustannie i lamentliwie, niby ten pacierz dziadowski, rozlegały się wyrzekania i żądza odemsty pleniła się w sercach kiej to diabelskie, złe zielsko, że same pięści się zaciskały i krwawe, zawzięte słowa rwały się piorunami. To juści, że Rochowe słowa, kiej ten kijaszek, jakim niebacznie rozgrzebią przytajony ogień, iż płomię znowu siłą wybucha, to jedno sprawiły, co we wszystkich wszystka pamięć krzywd wywlekły przed oczy, iż nawet mało kto poszedł na nieszpory, zbierali się jeno po opłotkach, po drogach stowarzyszali, to do karczmy szli, poredzając, płacząc a pomstując... Jedna Hanka spokojniejsza się uczuła i tak rada z mężowej pochwały, tak nią skrzepiona na duszy i pełna nadziei, żądna roboty i pokazania, że poradzi wszystkiemu, iż nie sposób tego wypowiedzieć. Skoro się rozeszły kobiety, wraz też przyszła kowalowa posiedzieć przy chorym, Hanka zaś z Józką udały się do chlewu wieprzka oglądać. Wypuściły go na podwórze, ale że świńtuch był spasiony, to uwalił się zaraz w gnojówce i ani chciał się ruszyć. – Nie dawaj mu już dzisiaj jeść, niech się oczyści. – Akuratnie i zapomniałam dać mu po połedniu... – To i dobrze na ten raz, trza by go jutro sprawić. Wołałaś Jagustynki? – Przyjść obiecała jeszcze dzisiaj, na odwieczerzu... – Odziej się i bieżyj do Jambroża, niech jutro, choćby i po mszy, a przychodzi ze statkami oporządzić wieprzka. – Będzie to mógł, kiej dobrodziej zapowiadał, co jutro dwóch księży przyjedzie słuchać spowiedzi? – Czas znajdzie!... wie, że gorzałki żałować nie będę, a on jeno poradzi galanto szlachtować i mięso sprawić. Jagustynka też pomoże. – To bym raniuśko jechała do miasta po sól i przyprawy... – Zachciało ci się przewietrzyć!... nie potrza: wszystkiego dostanie u Jankla, sama tam zaraz pójdę i przyniesę. – Józka! – krzyknęła jeszcze za nią – a gdzie to Pietrek z Witkiem? – Pewnikiem poszli na wieś, bo Pietrek wziął skrzypice. – Spotkasz ich, to przypędź, niechby z szopy koryto przynieśli przed chałupę, trza je będzie rankiem wyparzyć. Józka rada, że mogła się wyrwać na wieś, pognała do Nastki, by spólnie poszukać Jambroża. Ale Hanka nie wybrała się do karczmy, zaraz bowiem przywlókł się jej ociec, stary Bylica, więc dała mu podjeść nieco, opowiadając radośnie, co był Rocho przywiózł od Antka, i nie skończyła wszystkiego, kiej wpadła z krzykiem Magda: – Chodźcie prędzej, ojcu cosik jest! Jakoż Boryna siedział na kraju łóżka rozglądając się po izbie. Hanka przypadła ku niemu trzymać, aby nie zleciał, a on wodził oczyma po niej wlepiając je naraz we drzwi którymi właśnie kowal wchodził niespodzianie. – Hanka! Powiedział wyraźnie i mocno, aż struchlała w sobie. – Dyć jestem. Nie ruchajcie się ino, doktór wzbrania – szeptała zestrachana. – Co tam na świecie? Głoś miał rozbity, obcy jakiś. – Zwiesna idzie, ciepło... – jąkała. – Wstali to?... czas w pole... Nie wiedzieli, co rzec, spoglądając na siebie; ino Magda ryknęła płaczem. – Swojego bronić! nie dajta się, chłopy! Krzyczał, ale słowa mu się rwały, jął się trząść i gibać w Hanczynych ręku, że kowalowie chcieli ją wyręczyć; nie popuściła jednak, mimo że już mdlały jej ramiona i grzbiet. Patrzali w niego z trwogą czekając, co powie. – Jęczmiona by siać pierwsze... Do mnie, Chłopy!... ratunku!... – krzyknął naraz strasznie, wyprężył się i padł w tył, oczy mu się zwarły, zarzęział. – Umiera!... Jezus!... umiera!... – wrzeszczała Hanka targając nim z całej mocy. A Magda wnet zapaloną gromnicę wtykała mu w bezwładną rękę. –Księdza, prędzej, Michał!... Ale nim kowal wyszedł, Boryna otworzył oczy puszczając z rąk gromnicę, że się potrzaskała w kawałki. – Już mu przeszło, szuka czegoś... Szeptał nachylając się nad nim, ale stary odepchnął go dość silnie i zawołał zupełnie przytomnie: – Hanka, wypraw tych ludzi. Magda z płaczem rzuciła się do niego, ale snadź jej nie poznał. – Nie chcę... nie potrza... wypędź... – powtarzał uporczywie. – Choć do sieni ustąpcie, nie sprzeciwiajcie się... – błagała. – Wyjdź, Magda, ja się z tego miejsca nie ruszę – wycedził nieustępliwie kowal miarkując, że stary chce coś tajnego Hance powiedzieć. Dosłyszał to stary i uniósłszy się, tak groźnie spojrzał wskazując mu ręką drzwi że się wyniósł kiej ten pies kopnięty, z przekleństwem skoczył do płaczącej na ganku Magdy, ale z nagła przycichł, rozejrzał się i wpadł do sadu i przebrawszy się chyłkiem pod szczytowe okno przywarł pod nim nasłuchiwać, bo jak raz tam dotykały głowy łóżka, że przez szyby można było posłyszeć coś niecoś. – Siądź przy mnie... Rozkazał stary po jego wyjściu. Juści, że przysiadła na brzeżku, ledwie płacz powstrzymując. – W komorze znajdziesz nieco grosza... schowaj, by ci go nie wydarli... – Gdzie? Trzęsła się już ze wzruszenia. – We zbożu... Mówił wyraźnie, odpoczywając po każdym słowie, a ona, tłumiąc strach jakiś, cała była w jego oczach, świecących dziwnie. – Antka broń... pół gospodarki sprzedaj, a nie daj go... nie daj... twoje... Nie skończył już, posiniał i zwalił się na pościel, oczy mu przygasły i zasnuły się mgłą, bełkotał jeszcze cosik, i jakby próbował się podnieść. Hanka zakrzyczała ze strachu, przybiegli wnet kowalowie, cucili, wodą zlewali, ale już nie oprzytomniał i jak przódzi leżał drętwy, nieruchomy, z otwartymi oczyma, daleki od tego, co się przy nim działo. Długi czas przesiedzieli przy nim, kobiety płakały cicho, a nikto nie rzekł i słowa; zmierzch już zapadał, izba pogrążała się w cieniach, kiej wyszli społem na dzień dogasający, że już jeno w stawie tliły się resztki zórz zachodnich. Co wam powiedział? – zagadnął ostro przestępując jej drogę. – Słyszeliście. – Ale co później mówił? – Co i przódzi, przy was... – Hanka, nie doprowadzajcie me do złości, bo będzie źle... – Tyle się waszych gróźb bojam, co tego psa... – I wtykał wam cosik w garście... – dorzucił podstępnie. – A co, to jutro za stodołą znajdziecie... – szydziła urągliwie. Rzucił się ku niej i może by doszło do czego gorszego, żeby nie Jagustynka, która nadeszła na ten czas i po swojemu zaraz rzekła: – Tak se zgodliwie, po przyjacielsku poredzacie, że się po całej wsi roznosi... Sklął ją, co wlazło, i poniósł się na wieś. Noc wkrótce zapadła ciemna, chmurzyska przysłoniły niebo, że ni jeden gwiezdny migot się nie przedzierał, wstawał wiatr i miecił z wolna drzewinami, iż poszumiwały głucho i smutnie: szło znowu na jakąś odmianę. W Hanczynej izbie było jasno i dość gwarno, ogień trzaskał na kominie, wieczerza się dogotowywała, kilka starszych kobiet z Jagustynką na czele pogadywały różności, Józka zaś z Nastką i z Jaśkiem Przewrotnym siedziały na ganku, bo Pietrek wyciągał na skrzypicach taką nutę żałosną, aż się im na płacz zbierało; jeno Hanka nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, wciąż rozmyślając nad Borynowymi słowami, a co trocha zaglądając na drugą stronę... Ale cóż?... nie sposób teraz było w komorze szukać: Jagna siedziała w izbie układając świąteczne szmaty we skrzyni. – Pietrek, a przestań, przecież to już prawie Wielki Poniedziałek, a ten dudli a dudli, grzech! Zgromiła, tak roztrzęsiona w sobie, że jej się płakać chciało. Juści, że przestał i wszyscy przyszli do izby. – O tym dziedzicowym bracie, głupim Jacku, mówimy – objaśniała któraś. Nie mogła jednak wyrozumieć, o czym mówią, gdyż psy zaczęły coś głośno szczekać w opłotkach, aż znowu wyjrzała podszczuwając jeszcze. Łapa rzucił się zajadle w sad... – Huzia go, Łapa!... Weź go, Burek!... Huzia!... Ale psy zmilkły nagle i powróciwszy skamlały radośnie. I niejeden raz tego wieczoru było tak samo, że wstało w niej jakieś strachliwe podejrzenie. – Pietrek, a zawrzyj wszystko na noc, bo musi być, ktosik to penetruje, a swój, że psy nie chcą docierać. Rozeszli się wnet wszyscy i wkrótce śpik ogarnął cały dom, jeno Hanka poszła jeszcze sprawdzić, czy drzwi pozawierane, a potem długo stojała pod ścianą trwożnie nasłuchując... – We zbożu... to juści w którejś z beczek... By ino me kto nie ubiegł!... Zimny pot strachu ją oblał i serce gwałtownie zakołatało. Prawie że nie spała tej nocy. Kategoria:Chłopi